Cuatro estaciones
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Hay pocas cosas que recuerdo de mi niñez.. Un brillante cielo, una banca junto a un viejo arbol. Un cuaderno de dibujo y unas manos delgadas y finas que guiaban las mias. UA


A **MyobiXHitachiin, **VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR , Merlina-Vulturi , PrincesaLuna23, Coyack muchas gracias por comentar "Sindrome de Estocolmo" Me hicieron muy feliz ;_; tambien a las personas que me agregaron a favoritos, muchas gracias~

Mientras (se supone) trabajaba en el siguiente capitulo de "Bartender" esta historia vino a mi despues de ver el doujinshi Cowardly person's happiness (si alguien lo tiene en español y me lo pasa, tendra mi eterno agradecimiento), lo que a su vez me llevo a releer el cuento de Horacio Quiroga "Una estacion de amor" (Hay que ver como divaga la mente humana .-.) La termine en un dia y eso ya es un record tratandose de mi, que soy tan irregula para escribir xD Estoy planeando un par de Geritas mas, asi que sabran de mi pronto kukuku~

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio, pero Ludwig y Arthur si lo son, intenta quitarmelos Hidekaz ¬¬

**Advertencias: **Un Feliciano mayor que Ludo, sip a que no se esperaban eso :D ? *grillos*

_Gracias por leer_

* * *

><p><strong><em>PRIMAVERA<em>**

El sol brillante, unas cuantas nubes blancas en el cielo, el pasto cuidadosamente cortado bajo mis pies, una banca junto a un viejo árbol en la cual yo estaba sentado, el bullicio de un parque, un cuaderno de dibujo frente a mí. Son algunas de las pocas cosas que puedo recordar de mi niñez.

Eso y que nunca he sido bueno para dibujar.

Arrojo a un lado el cuaderno de dibujo mientras suelto un bufido de frustración, sin notar que unos pasos se acercan a mí y una mano con largos y finos dedos recogen mi cuaderno. Levanto la vista para observar a un chico menudo vestido con uniforme de preparatoria, de cabello castaño con un gracioso rizo a un lado que miraba mi dibujo con unos brillantes ojos cafés y una gran sonrisa.

-Tienes problemas? Hola, me llamo Feliciano. Puedo ayudarte si quieres- Me dijo con voz suave mientras una ráfaga de viento alborotaba un poco sus cabellos.

Fue así como lo conocí.

Nos sentábamos por las tardes en la banca bajo el árbol, tomaba mi mano entre la suya y la guiaba para formar variadas figuras sobre el papel. De vez en cuando yo apartaba la vista del dibujo para verlo y lo encontraba mirándome de vuelta, con sus ojos avellana sobre los míos para después apartar la vista mientras un sonrojo y un gesto culpable aparecían en su rostro; me encontré extrañamente deseando poder dibujar tan bien como él, solo para poder plasmar esa imagen en otro lugar además de mi mente.

Recibí incluso una felicitación de mi profesora por lo lindo de mi dibujo. Por supuesto se lo hice saber a mi amigo. Mi amigo…

-Eres un buen chico Ludwig cuídate mucho - me dijo esa vez tomando mis mejillas entre sus manos y posando un suave beso en una de ellas, tan cerca de mis labios que pude saborear un poco de su aliento. Se apartó rápidamente, como si recién se diera cuenta de lo que hizo, me lanzó una mirada entre emocionada y culpable aun con la sonrisa en sus labios para después dar la vuelta y marcharse.

Lo esperé sentado bajo el mismo árbol durante algunos días después hasta que me convencí de que no volvería más. Y como una joya que es guardada en un estuche, el recuerdo de sus manos en las mías y su aliento sobre mis labios se quedo en el fondo de mi corazón, aun sin que yo lo supiera. A pesar de que su rasgos desaparecieron por completo de mi memoria con el paso del tiempo.

_**VERANO**_

Nuestro segundo encuentro fue casual, igual que lo fue la primera vez. Ambos comenzábamos una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, yo como estudiante de preparatoria y el como profesor de ciencias. En cuanto le vi de nuevo, el sentimiento –no el recuerdo- brotó de mi interior y llenó todos mis sentidos con su presencia.

Las viejas emociones resurgieron y por fin empezaba a comprenderlas. Ahora yo era más alto y veía las cosas diferentes a aquella vez en el parque con mis escasos 10 años.

Nos topamos en el pasillo y nos detuvimos frente a frente uno del otro. No sabia que decirle, no sabia si el recordaría quien era yo.

Pero entonces, puso sus manos cálidas sobre mis mejillas y me dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

–Cuanto tiempo Ludwig, mira nada más cuanto has crecido-

Así fue como supe que nunca más volvería a olvidar esas manos y esos ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sigo sin ser bueno para esto- murmure molesto, mientras botaba el cuaderno de dibujo a un lado y apartaba el cabello que caía sobre mis ojos.

El reía divertido viendo mi frustración al no progresar en nada con mi tarea de arte, con la cual se suponía estaba ayudándome. A pesar de no tener nada que ver con su materia, seguía pintando maravillosamente cuando el tiempo se lo permitía.

-Vamos no es tan difícil, solo tienes que cerrar los ojos un momento, sentir y proyectar lo que hay en el interior de tu corazón sobre el lienzo. No te preocupes demasiado, cualquier cosa que hagas de esa manera se verá hermosa y llena de vida.

-Y que es en lo que tu piensas cuando pintas, sensei? Pregunté mientras miraba un cuadro suyo colgado en su oficina, donde nos encontrábamos en ese momento. Me tensé al sentir una de sus manos sobre la mía. Giré la vista para encontrarlo sentado a mi lado, su rostro muy cerca del mio, tanto que sentía su suave aliento sobre mi mejilla.

No hice el menor intento por alejarme.

Clavando sus ojos en los míos me respondió -"un pequeño parque, una banca junto a un árbol, un hermoso, claro y brillante cielo azul"-

De ahí en adelante todo fue sus ojos, sus manos, sus labios, su cuerpo. Él se convirtió en todo.

**_OTOÑO_**

El cielo estaba tiñéndose de naranja, las hojas secas cubrían el piso del colegio y los pocos estudiantes que aun quedaban en el después de la ceremonia de graduación comenzaban a irse.

Nosotros los observábamos por la ventana de su oficina frente a la cual estábamos sentados. Mis manos en su cintura, su cabeza en mi pecho, mis labios sobre su frente, sus lágrimas despareciendo en mi camisa.

Estaba consiente que mi ausencia podría generar sospechas y echar a perder esos años de sigilo y cuidado, poniendo en peligro su trabajo y mi futuro. Pero en esos preciosos y últimos momentos que compartiríamos juntos no nos importó.

-Debemos terminar con esto. Eres muy joven y aun tienes mucho por conocer. Si seguimos así tú serás el más herido-

No dije nada, solo lo abrace fuerte, mientras mis labios buscaron los suyos y se llenaban de él, lo suficiente para que me ayudara a pasar el resto de mi vida con su ausencia.

-Vive tu vida, encuentra una linda chica, se feliz. Yo prometo siempre llevarte en mi corazón-

Me enseñaron a seguir siempre las indicaciones de la gente mayor por que son más sabios, tienen más experiencia y han sufrido mucho mas; así que si él lo decía debía estar bien, esto era lo correcto.

Aunque estuviera destrozándome por dentro.

_**INVIERNO**_

Me enteré que se marcho de la ciudad poco después, no supe más de él, nunca volví a verle.

La vida siguió su curso. La viví tal y como dicen debe vivirse, el mundo no pudo reprocharme nada. Me hice abogado, encontré un trabajo y a una bella e inteligente mujer con la cual me casé.

Pero por más que traté, mis ojos nunca pudieron mirarla a ella, mis manos siempre buscaron un recuerdo en su cuerpo y mis labios jamás hallaron sabor alguno en los suyos.

Nos divorciamos luego de tres años, a decir verdad estoy sorprendido de que hayamos durado tanto. Yo siempre estaba hundido en el trabajo y mis recuerdos y ella… bueno, ahora es más feliz con otro.

Hacia un par de días que llovía sin parar, pero a pesar de que toda la gente que pasaba en esos momentos por el parque caminaba presurosa para llegar a sus casas o al menos poder hallar un techo bajo el cual cubrirse de la lluvia, yo andaba lentamente, sin preocuparme siquiera de esquivar los charcos que ensuciaban mi costoso traje al pasar sobre ellos.

Y como si se tratara de una aparición fantasmal, lo vi. Sentado en la banca junto al viejo árbol, con una maleta a su lado y dejándose empapar por la lluvia.

Su imagen era la misma que la de mis sueños de juventud; su silueta delgada, su brillante cabello castaño, sus manos blancas de largos dedos que alguna vez se perdieron bajo mi uniforme escolar, sus ambarinos ojos que ahora se veían un poco más obscuros. Como si hubiera detenido el paso del tiempo sobre si mismo, aguardando a que yo pudiera alcanzarlo. En cambio yo había crecido, mi cuerpo robusteció, mi voz se hizo mas dura, mi mirada se hizo turbia.

Me pregunté si se trataba de un dejavú o todo fue un engaño de mi mente y el tiempo no había pasado en realidad. Y si no fue así, habré cambiado demasiado? Él sería capaz de reconocerme ahora?

Sin saber muy bien como ni porque, me dirigí a la banca y use mi paraguas para resguardarle de la lluvia, él al notar que no seguía mojándose levanto la vista.

Se puso de pie lentamente, su mirada se mostraba un poco sorprendida. Quedamos frente a frente sin movernos ni decir nada, por horas? Minutos? No sabría decirlo.

Solo sé que deje de sentir la lluvia sobre mí.

Posó sus manos frías sobre mis mejillas, que a pesar de todo seguían sintiéndose cálidas sobre mi rostro.

-Cuanto tiempo, Ludwig. Mira nada más cuanto has crecido-

El viento dejo de soplar.

-Parece que usted también ha crecido un poco, sensei-

Las nubes negras se apartaron.

-Pudo cumplir con su promesa?

Me miró a los ojos, me sonrió.

-Aun te llevo en mi corazón.

Y el sol brilló de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>Algun review? ;D<em>


End file.
